


无人之地（五）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	无人之地（五）

“好..”崔始源望着对方那点微微眨动着的睫毛，手摩挲着对方那点因为过分消瘦而有些尖的下巴，轻柔的吻落在金钟云的耳边。

“我不会再离开你了。”

可是他并没有得到对方的回应，崔始源侧过脸去才发现对方已经又沉沉的睡了过去。金钟云大概是真的太累了。他一周以来都一直用尽全力在抵御信息素紊乱给他带来的身体上的不适，高度紧张防备着的神经终于他的alpha面前能够得到片刻的懈怠。因此他头抵在崔始源的怀里，片刻就像找到归宿的孩子一样安稳的睡着了。

崔始源的胸膛里发出了一声微不可查的叹息，也不去想对方最终有没有听到他的回答。他不再说话，只是默默的换了一个姿势，让金钟云能够躺在他怀里睡的更舒服。

 

何止是omega在承受分离的痛苦呢，不能够拥抱omega的alpha，也是同样在承受着加倍的惩罚。对崔始源来说，天知道他有多想念抱着金钟云时的感觉，想念他们在一起时的美好。

可是他已经没有机会了。因此当下能够拥抱着金钟云的每一秒，对他来说都是一种恩赐，他分外珍惜，舍不得错过。

崔始源深知他并没有外界说的那么光明磊落，他更像是一个卑鄙的小人而不是一个坦荡的君子。他利用自己alpha的性别优势强行把金钟云留在了身边，又在对方现在意识不够清醒的时候趁虚而入。他有着因渴求着金钟云对他的爱意而做出的举动，但他心里又明知他的做法是错的。可是他无法自拔，他甘愿沉溺其中。

而他有多厌恶这样的虚伪的自己，只有他自己知道。

金钟云现在正靠在他的胸膛，双方肌肤相贴带来的热度让他的心也滚烫灼烧着。他竟然就这么抱着他守了一晚上。崔始源舍不得入睡，贪婪的像山洞里的恶龙一样守着他的闪闪发光的宝贝。

他一边诚惶诚恐的向主保佑他的爱人早一点好起来，内心深处却有一个阴暗的角落在期待他慢点好起来。

慢点好起来，让我多陪陪你。

他被自己这个想法也吓到不行，只能将这个想法粗暴的藏在心里最深处，不去触碰，也不去想。他怕打开那潘多拉的盒子，他怕再次伤害他爱的人。

睡到一半的时候，金钟云又难受的发出了痛苦的梦呓。信息素紊乱症带来的是长久的慢性后遗症，他的烧本来在崔始源来的时候已经逐渐退了，现在又卷土重来，烧的他浑身难受，像在火炉里炙烤着，周身都是滚烫。金钟云并没有醒来，只是难受的把自己蜷缩起来，眉头皱的紧紧的。

崔始源心疼的不行，只能握着他的手，慢慢的散发着自己的信息素，金钟云无意识自发的朝舒适源靠了过去，手脚并用的缠住了他的身体。崔始源一边用手轻轻拍着他的后背，一边凑过头去在金钟云的后颈处亲吻，他嘴唇摩挲着对方后颈腺体的那块肌肤，犹豫了半天，慢慢将自己的信息素注射进去，去平复对方体内的躁动。

金钟云在梦中顺利的接受了这个充满爱意的标记。永久标记完成后，他的身体已经向崔始源敞开了门户，将他视为自己最亲密的人，因此他的身体不会拒绝崔始源的任何亲近示好的行为。

他被这个亲吻折腾的再次醒过来，迷迷糊糊的蹭着对方的胸膛。崔始源的信息素平和的抚慰了他体内的躁动，但是又引着他沉溺于另一种躁动。金钟云极速的小声抽气了几声，脸上迅速烧起两片红色。他睁开眼尚不能理解发生了什么，只觉得眼前一片模糊，朦朦胧胧能映出崔始源的影子。他口干舌燥，嗓子也痛，说出的话都带着委屈。

“我嗓子痛...”

崔始源听了连忙要下床去给他倒水，却被对方拉住手不让离开。他低下头又亲了亲金钟云，知道他现在意识混乱，不够清醒。好脾气的小声安慰他。“我给你去倒水...很快就回来了..”

金钟云尚不能消化这个意思，他小脸皱成一团，单纯的觉得靠着对方他舒服很多，不想让他走。于是拽紧了崔始源的手，像握住了自己最心爱的玩具一样。崔始源好声好语的哄了半天才让他松开了。

厨房也是一片狼藉，崔始源打开冰箱里面，发现连吃的也没有，水壶里也没有水。便利食品零零散散堆在一起，无人问津。崔始源不敢去想金钟云是怎么度过这一个星期的，忍着心头涌起的难受，一边快速收拾垃圾去烧水，又打电话叫人送来吃的。忙忙碌碌收拾完后才拿着水杯回去。

面前的画面却让他窒息。

大概是烧的太热了，金钟云把裤子脱掉了，褪下的衣服胡乱的堆在床边。而他本人则只穿着崔始源的衬衫，衣服显得有些大，宽宽松松的从里面露出两条修长的腿，下身竟然什么也没穿。

金钟云正仰着头靠在枕上小声呻吟着。他闭着眼睛抚摸着自己的身体，意识昏沉的用手揉捏摆弄自己的前端，另一只手则伸进自己衬衫的下摆里，消失在他双腿间。崔始源虽然看不见，但他知道那里会上演如何的光景。

他会用自己修长的手指一根根的去开拓自己松软的小穴，会用手指模拟抽插的举动，在小穴里勾着软肉尝试努力满足他身体源源不断上升起来的冲动欲望。

信息素的注射让他发情了。

得了信息素紊乱症的omega，通过alpha的陪伴就能得到好转，而这个陪伴包括了拥抱，亲吻，甚至做爱。利用alpha的信息素进行抚慰对方时，难免会引起omega的情欲。更别说是已经进行过永久标记的伴侣，alpha的信息素就像是最好的催情剂。

崔始源眼神顿了顿，眼前淫靡的画面让他也开始浑身发烫，他深吸了一口气站在门口停了好一会儿，努力去抑制着自己升腾的欲望。直到略有成效他才慢慢走过去温柔的抱起金钟云，拿着水杯小口喂了他喝水。

金钟云被迫抽出了抚慰着自己身体修长的手指，乖巧的躺在崔始源的怀里，他低着头吞咽了两口温度刚刚好的水，觉得体内的火一下就将喝下去的水炙烤干了一样。他还是很渴，体内的水分似乎正在一点点的消失殆尽。而他的小穴却湿润的一直在流出液体，空虚的渴望被填满。

“我好难受..”他蹭了蹭崔始源，有点委屈的咬他的胸膛。  
“你发情了...”崔始源摸着他的头发，在上面落下轻轻一吻。  
“...是吗...”  
“对...你发情了...你需要我。”崔始源觉得自己像一个十恶不赦的恶魔，大言不惭的在诱惑圣洁的天使同他一起坠落。他内心一边谴责自己的趁虚而入，另一边却暗自欢喜。

金钟云好似听明白了，他睁着眼像是盯在虚空，睫毛眨了眨，咬着唇压抑着自己不要发出无意识的呻吟。发情这两个字像一个敏感词汇，他的意识在这两个字得召唤下得以逐渐回笼，能够勉强拼凑出他和崔始源现在的这种混乱关系。

崔始源又一次，让他被迫发情了。

他说不上来是一种什么感受，意识恍惚之间，他觉得自己仿佛仍身处在酒吧的那个狭窄的卫生间里，他好像从来没离开过，还是一样的场景。

那些不堪的回忆也随即蜂拥而上，满满当当的占据了金钟云的全部思绪，他联想到那个人给予他的那些痛苦，开始用手竭力想要推开崔始源，试图逃离崔始源的怀抱。

“不..我不需要你..”  
“我需要你...离开...”

而崔始源毫无防备的接受了对方的拒绝，他的心就像是从50层楼的高空被迫坠落一样，尚未反应过来就听见了自己心脏摔在地上破裂的声音。

他知道，金钟云醒了。

从意识昏沉中终于清醒过来的金钟云眼神凌厉了许多，细长的眼尾勾勒出一点迷人的韵味，说出的话却是一如既往的伤人。尽管他自己正处于发情期的边缘，身体发软，极力渴望着对方的怀抱。甚至崔始源的一个眼神都让他想要为对方产生下跪的冲动。但是他不愿意服从这种因发情期而产生的生理冲动，他不愿意。

他在抵抗永久标记的本能。

崔始源又如何不会明白。他的嗓子眼里涌上了一股苦涩。金钟云推开他并没有用很大力气，但他仍干巴巴的松开了抱着金钟云的手，手足无措的站在床边不知道该做什么。他的情感告诉他，他应该尊重金钟云的想法，现在就离开。可是他的理智又在告诉他，他不能离开，金钟云需要他，他需要他的alpha。他站在那里，像一个打碎了心爱的玩具又不知道该如何拼接起来的孩子。好像做什么都是错。

“我不能离开你...你需要我。”最终，他的理智占据了上风。

离开了崔始源怀抱的金钟云把自己紧紧的裹紧在被里，他身子倚靠着床头，低垂着头不去看崔始源。他压抑着自己的喘息声，尽力想离崔始源远一点。崔始源就像是一团炙热的火源，而他则像是一只飞蛾，他无法控制对崔始源的渴望，但他又怕自己被吸引灼烧到尸骨无存。

“不，我不需要你...我可以找别人。”金钟云沉默了半晌才开口，他从被窝里拿出手机，手抖得竟然按不开机。他只能用一只手强迫的握着另一只手让它开机。他随意翻了通讯录打出了一个电话，电话很快就接通了。

“喂？”手机那头传来男人的声音。金钟云尚未开口说话，手机便被崔始源抢了过去摔在了地上。

“你疯了吗...”金钟云的举动让他绝望，而电话那头传来的陌生男人的声音让他更是愤怒。崔始源心口那团火在熊熊燃烧，烧的他痛苦不堪，他望着金钟云，额头青筋暴起，手心里全是汗。他一边恼怒于对方的举动，另一边却不知道该如何去做。对方的行为仿佛是对他的一种讽刺，崔始源从来没有比现在更清楚地知道，对方对自己的恨意。

你看你，伤害他到了何等地步。  
他宁愿去找别人，也不愿意和你在一起。

崔始源嗓子里发出了几声痛苦的喘息。最终又平静下来。他心头酸涩不堪，望着对方脆弱倔强的样子又不忍心再过多责备他。最终他跪下来在床边，试探的握住了金钟云的手。金钟云想要抽出手来，却失败了。他自己身体倒也欢喜这样的肢体碰触，于是他努力了几次没抽出来也就作罢，任由崔始源握着。

“不是我不愿意让你和别人在一起...”  
“可你已经被我永久标记了...你是我的omega...你没有办法和别人上床的..”  
“会痛的...”  
“我知道，你不想看到我，我明白..”  
“但是，至少让我陪你度过眼下好吗...”  
“我不是命令你...”  
“我在求你。”

对方一字一句卑微哀求的语气让金钟云听了心酸，他何时见过崔始源这样低声下气的求别人。他不应该是这样。他应该永远是体面得体的，永远是高高在上的。

金钟云闭着眼靠在床头，胸膛无力的起伏了几下，沉默了片刻，最终还是慢慢点了点头。他伸出手回握了一下崔始源，是一个默认的同意表态。他的后背全是热潮引发的汗水，他浑身发烫，双腿交叉着摩挲在一起，身体软的崔始源还未碰触，就已经化成了一滩水。

他需要一个alpha。

在金钟云的授意下，崔始源慢慢凑上去分开了他的大腿，虔诚的亲吻着他的大腿内侧，随后他的欲望被对方含在了口里，是一个全然奉献让他快乐的意图。金钟云被他撩拨的浑身酥麻，几乎要射。他整个人像是在船上飘荡，无处停靠，身体软的没有一点力气，皱着眉虚晃的踹了对方一脚也像是踩在空中一样。

“不要这样...”

“直接进来。”


End file.
